


Bad Timing

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward situations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen 2 Nick, IDK what other tags, Nick is being a butt and teasing too much, Nipping, No Dick Nick, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, if i think of anything else I will tag it, not quite biting, not that it matters here, so much, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: Nick / F!SSNick follows F!SS into the institute concerned for her well-being, Father (Shaun) ends up coming to see F!SS.





	

“Nick!” I tried to whisper strongly to express his own idiocy and recklessness. “You can’t be here Nick,” I quickly pulled him into my cabin Shaun had given me. I gave him a look over, “how in god’s name did you even get here?”

“I just caught on the signal is all darling.” He grabs my hand and squeezes it, “I was scared and I didn’t know what they would do to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about if I wasn’t here then some one or something…”

I place my hand on his mouth, “Nickolas Valentine, what you did was reckless and completely stupid,” I rub my hand down his face, “but I cannot say that your presence here is not wanted.” I squeezed his hand back. “It’s too clean, it reminds me of a hospital, don’t you think?”

He nods, “indeed, something doesn’t feel quite right either.”

I nodded in agreement, I gave Nick a kiss on the cheek, “we gotta get you out of here. You can’t be..”

I heard a pair of knuckles tapped on the door, “Mother, it’s just me.” I pushed Nick under the desk, he knelt down and crawled into the tiny space.

“J-Just a moment,” I quickly walked around the room and noticed from behind the desk Nick was completely visible. I quickly sat in the chair, I mentioned Nick to sit in front of my legs, to avoid any looks. I made sure to give him enough room to breathe. “Come in.” I look around the corner, and Shaun comes in.

I look straight to the white hair that has grown onto his head and face, and the withered eyes of an old man. I hurt my heart to think that this person was my son. No, I can’t think like that, he is my son.

“I heard of your arrival, I was hoping to catch you.” He began walking around the desk, I felt my heart knocking hard on my chest and the colour from my face began to go. Trying to keep my composure I shuffled my desk forward _. Sorry Nick._ I felt him shuffle, his head was… So close…

I shake my head; I can’t think like that with the risk of Nick getting caught. “What is it you would like to talk about?” I felt Nick’s head move closer to me, he can’t be that cramped.

“Did you manage to talk to the Minutemen about our cause?”

Nick’s hands ran up my legs, moving my skirt up my thighs. Fuck, “Uh, n-no,” I take a deep breath and continue, trying to ignore what was happening under this desk, “I tried talking to Preston Garvey, he seems more interested in making the Commonwealth a better place with out the help of people who replace people.” All in one breath, I need Shaun to leave. I’m going to smack Nick once he is up.

“Are you okay Mother? You are acting strange.” Shaun starts walking closer to the desk, in a panic I readjusted my sitting position and moved in closer, that’s when I felt Nick’s breath so close to my clit. I halt, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“I’m fine Shaun, I’m just disappointed.” I grab a report sheet from the pile, “I’m just going to file the report for it.” I feel Nick’s head turn and he begins to kiss my thigh and slowly make his way up to the line of my panties, biting my tongue, I try not to groan.

“Ah, okay. Mother, there was something else I wanted to ask you?” Nick retracted his lips from the line of my panties and retraced the line back to where he started, then he nipped my skin. My thighs immediately clenched onto his head, it was starting to get a bit much.

“Of course, what is it?” I relaxed my thighs and in the pause between the conversation nicks nipped all the way to my pantie line once again. I was going to murder him.

“My father, what was he like?” No fucking way, not now, please dear god. I felt Nick’s exposed hand slide along my thigh and tuck a finger into my panties. Alongside a bit of disbelief, was a piece of bitterness that rose along with it.

“He was…” In my pause, Nick moved my panties aside, allowing the cold air to hit my now exposed intimate parts. “He was kind and compassionate. All he wanted was a happy family, he was brave and robust. He knew how to fix anything, whether…” My breath hitched as a nip was placed on my clit, “whether it be a broken heart or a hole in the wall.” I felt like I wasn’t even talking about Nate. The image of Nick formed in my head.

Shaun thought for a moment, but what seemed to be forever. During this Nick hot breath was caressing every part of my exposed parts, I could feel how wet I was. It was uncomfortable. Can Shaun just leave?

“Was he perfect?”

I shook my head, “no, he had his own cracks and holes, but he is the one I hold most dear to my heart.” Nick noticed at that time that it wasn’t Nate I was thinking about but him. As a reward, he placed his tongue on my taint and slowly brought it up to my clit, cleaning some of my wet. He rung his tongue around my clit once and pulled off. I almost moaned in disappointment but brought my hand to my mouth to stop it.

“I understand mother, thank you for indulging in my questions, I can imagine it is hard to talk about.”

I nod, “at times, but life goes on. But a question for you.” I can’t believe I was able to keep my cool this long. Nick placed his teeth on my left labia and nipped it slightly and pulled lightly. Complaining himself that I had to keep the conversation going. The sexual frustration driving us both up the wall.

“Please go ahead.” I felt another hand slide up my thigh, and start to tease my entrance.

“Do you really think that it was jus…” Shaun looked shocked, but nowhere near as shocked as I when I felt Nick’s finger plunging deep into me. I gasp, I couldn’t stop it. I felt my face turn completely bright red. “I’m sorry Shaun.” I went to stand up I felt the finger pull from my entrance and grab hard on my thigh. “I-I don’t think I can talk right now.” I start to feign sadness. Praying to every god out there, that he’ll just fucking leave.

“I’m sorry mother,” He touches my shoulder, I reflexively flinched away from his touch. He retracted his hand and looked sadly towards me.

I turned to him and grabbed his hand, “I do love you son.”

He nodded and walked out the door slowly closing it.

As soon as I heard the door click shut, I pulled out of the desk and the reach of Nick. He held onto my thighs tightly and pulled me back, “you’re not going anywhere,” Nick growls. He pulled my panties off my body and moved my skirt as high as it could go. He smirked up at me, I bit my lip as I watched him lower his head towards my pussy.

I felt his breath just above my throbbing clit, expecting the lick of a tongue or a kiss. But nothing came, “you’re so wet for me, did it excite you before?”

I looked away shyly, “what do you think Valentine?”

He slowly stroked the wet from my entrance, and placed the fingers into his mouth, sucking loudly and lewdly. I unintentionally thrust my hips, he chuckled deeply. Looking at my sex so intently, what did he have planned?

Slowly kissing back up my thigh, his mouth once again paused right on my sex. My hips twitch towards him as I feel my wet dripping from me. Nick takes his tongue out and strokes against my wet pussy. I groan. He looks up to me and smirks, with a flick of his tongue, he quickly starts flicking my throbbing clit with his tongue. I move my hands to his head and through his hat away.

I started getting desperate for release, there was too much teasing that had occurred. I pushed his head into my wet, desperate pussy. It seemed that I was not the only one quite desperate. I could hear him grunt pleasingly as he ate my pussy. He sucked on my clit and moved his good hand to my entrance and shoved two fingers with in me. I quickly lifted one hand to my mouth to muffle any obscene noise coming for it.

The sound of his, now wet, fingers were embarrassing loud. He reached up and removed my hands, and in a muffled attempt told me he wanted to hear me.

“Wanna hear me huh?” I looked down at him between my legs, “you better make me scream then.” I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle come onto my clit, I gasped. He started to finger me faster and deeper, closing his eyes and focusing on the end point.

My vision started to blur and I closed my eyes, the ecstasy just around the corner. I felt my hips thrust erratically and my voice reach new heights. I looked to him and he was ruthlessly fingering my still. I was so sensitive, my body still having an orgasm. I couldn’t think straight.

I watch as he looked up at me, our eyes locking I felt the second coming of an orgasm rise in my body. It feels like it’s going to be so much more intense then the last. I scream, my thighs shaking around his head, his fingers quickly pulled out of me and I squirted. Fuck, I had no idea. He fingered me and pulled out multiple times, each time without fail I would squirt.

The desk, his face, my legs, the floor, and his clothes were completely drenched with my orgasms.

Seeing my wet on Nick’s face not only around his lips but also drenching his face, I wanted to keep that image for a time when we were apart.

I pull on his tie bringing him to my face, I licked around his mouth tasting myself on him.

“It tastes so much better on you.”

I kissed his beautiful face, I stroked my hand down his cheek and neck. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”


End file.
